Partners
by CrImSoN-DrIzZlE
Summary: This is an Anko X OC Fan fiction! An odd partnership between Mitarashi Anko and Pejju Rooen seems destined for disaster but can they learn to like one another? .:Lesbians:. R&R! ... Auntie Lou x
1. The Forest Of Death

[Authors Note: I only just realised how much I love Naruto... I used to be absolutely obsessed by it but I kinda... Drifted. This is the first story I've ever written with an OC in it...Rooen. I created her with my Cousins and younger sister ages ago and while she is battling along-side them among the pages of other stories, I do use her from time to time in my own Fan fiction! Now, please enjoy! I do hope I don't bore you too much! ...Lou x]

Chapter 1: The Forest Of Death

Rooen Pejju. 22 years young, the last member of her clan and Shinobi of Konoha was standing outside of the forest of death waiting for her fellow Jonin to arrive. She was early again. Actually, she was _always _early... A habit she picked up in her 'Black Op' days. Arriving early meant she always had a chance to get a feel of her surroundings, plan escape routes etc... Still, there was no need for that now... Having given up her place in the ANBU in favour of less... violent occupation.

Figuring she wouldn't have much time later, she took out a cigarette and lit up. Another habit (a much more serious one, too) that she had picked up during her time as a Black Op. She used to have just one cigarette before a mission to calm her nerves, which unfortunately led to her becoming a '50-a-day' chain smoker. She blamed Asuma... (Damn him and his endless supply of Nicotine).

Rooen didn't mind waiting, really. In fact she rather enjoyed time spent by herself, in your own company you can act as you please and offend nobody. Taking one last large drag she exhaled a cloud of smoke which she promptly proceeded through and took a seat on a tree stump near-by, crossing slender legs in a neat Indian style.

She sported green (and ridiculously baggy) trousers that were bound around her ankles with bandages, some variation of Pixie boots (That were grey and literally falling apart) and wore nothing but bandages from the waist up (Which covered everything exciting but left little to the imagination, being skin tight and all...). Everything she had was battered and frayed, including the numerous and various bangles and bracelet's she wore around both wrists.

As for her physical appearance, well... She wasn't short but she was by no means tall. 5 ft 3 to be exact. She was of a regular build, too. Although the years of training as a Shinobi had lent a muscular edge to her thin frame. At the age of 22, and considering she smoked too much, ate bad food and drank more in a day than the average woman drank in a week, she looked good.

She only had one ear lobe pierced, the right one, and wore a thick silver ring in it. Rooen also had her left eyebrow pierced. She was born naturally with white-blond hair which was short and combed flat at the sides, leaving a scruffy mess on top. Her complexion was pale and her Jaw strong-quite thick set. She also had highly defined cheekbones and eyes of an icy-blue colour, almost white most people observed. The last defining feature of her physical being was the scar that ran from the bottom right of her chin, right up to touch her cheekbone that was a fraction darker than the rest of her skin.

It was another 10 minutes and a further 2 cigarettes before the other Jonin started to roll in. She only recognised a few of them. Might Guy passed her, giving her a toothy grin and a thumbs up (Which she found immensely creepy and never wished to see again)

A minute or two later she spotted Yuhi Kurenai, somebody who she was actually _glad_ to see, and stood from her seat on the stump. She greeted the new arrival with "Hey, Kure..." to which the black haired Nin smiled and replied by clapping Rooen on the shoulder, knowing that she wasn't really the 'Hugging' type. All Jonin gathered at gate No.1 to receive their instructions for the upcoming 'Chunin Exams'.

Upon receiving her instructions, Rooen found that she had been paired with the most opinionated, Insane and generally menacing ninja in existence... Mitarashi Anko. She had almost killed the guy who had the misfortune of telling her. She had been hoping to get paired with Kurenai, but apparently they thought Asuma would be a more 'suitable' partner. _'Bullshit is he more suitable' _Rooen thought. _'It's just 'cause they're fucking each other...' _She raised an eyebrow at herself, adding. _'When you think about it, everybody they pair together is fu-'_

Her train of thought was interrupted by the overwhelming feeling that a person was standing behind her. In an instant she had a Kunai drawn and mid-swing, she felt a calloused hand enveloping her own then forcing the Kunai and, surprisingly, her whole arm back to her chest. With her own weapon now pointing at her throat Rooen could feel the body of her assailant pressed to her back. It was a woman, for sure, and she could feel her breath warm against her ear and Neck. The blond was about to make a second move but halted at the sound of the strangers voice.

"Don't bother to continue fighting me; I just wanted to see how fast your reflexes were..." She could practically hear the smirk in the now familiar voice of Mitarashi Anko as she continued, No doubt running her tongue along her lower lip (like she does) "...You smell of Dirt, Gin, Cigarettes and..." Pausing for a moment, she added, closing her eyes "...Flowers." Rooen then felt her arm released, only to be claimed again to turn her around harshly.

Now facing Anko she took a step back, re-claiming some of her diminished personal space. She saw something flash in the Purple-haired Jonin's eyes as she did and diagnosed it as surprise, which was only confirmed by the awkward glance Anko spared her feat a moment after, accompanied by the slight raise of her right eyebrow. Looking Rooen in the eye once more, she complimented.

"Gee, you look better from the front than you do from the back!"

Rooen blinked a few times then glowered at some point over her new partners shoulder, grunting back "If that's your idea of flattery, I'd rather be insulted" But thinking somewhere in the depths of her mind..._ 'You don't look so bad yourself'._

This is the end of Chapter 1! Please, Tell me what I'm doing right...wrong, Anything!... Oh, yeah and-Reviews are Sex, so sex me up! ;D haha! Thank you! ...Lou x


	2. Bonds

[Authors Note: I know I haven't really bothered updating with this story but low and behold, Chapter 2 ;D haha... Please Enjoy! ...Lou x]

* * *

Chapter 2: 'Bonds'

Anko wasn't sure what to think of her new partner. She had a pretty face.. a _fantastic _body but there was something.. dangerous about her. Her chakra, her attitude.. Everything was just so dark. Although, she supposed that must be the reason she was so attracted to her. Anko smirked, thinking _Trust Tsunade to throw this one my way... She always loved playing the Match Maker. _From her perch high in a tree, the purple haired jonin surveyed her partner's movements. Rooen seemed to move with a grace that was unlike any other ninja Anko had seen. She weaved through the trees as though they weren't even there, her eyes holding constant concentration.

Being the two of the most elite Jonin in the Leaf, the objective of their mission was to make sure that the forest was safe for the Genin while the rest of the squad supervised the written examination. At this point they were done searching about one tenth of the deadly forest and still Rooen hadn't spoken a word, which Anko didn't fail to notice. Jumping from her perch, the older Jonin tried to break the ice. (Not being one for silence and all)

Smirking, she asked "You don't talk much, do you?" The blond turned to her companion and raised an eyebrow in question. Anko sighed "I rest my case..." Rooen tucked her hands into her pockets and tilted her head, looking now at her shoes and said

"What do you suggest we talk about then, Anko?" Anko's heart sped up a fraction... It was the way Rooen had said her name. There was something in her voice that made Anko... Shiver. Gulping, and replying with false confidence she said

"Anything.. Anything but this..." She paused dramatically "this silence!" She raised the back of her hand to her forehead for emphasis. Rooen rolled her eyes, thinking _What does this bloody woman want me to say? _and sighed awkwardly

"I, uh..." The purple haired nin glanced at her companion, who continued "I'll.. Scout ahead. You check the upper canopy." With that she dashed off in her own grace full way, leaving Anko alone again. This would discourage most people, however Anko Miterashi was not most people. Smirking to herself she laughed and scratched the back of her head. _This woman has something other than tits on her chest... And I'm gonna find out what it is...Even if it takes me the whole day. _Drawing a kunai from her leg pouch she proceeded to run the full length of a nearby tree, pouncing from branch to branch.

Meanwhile, Rooen had taken to strolling at her own pleasure from place to place. She took a seat on a the dilapidated remains of a tree and removed a cigarette from it's hiding-place in her cleavage, at the same time retrieving a light from her pocket. The cigarette now comfortably between her lips and smoking away, she took in her surroundings, making note of the unusual amount of damage to the trees in the area. Her pondering was cut short by the rustling of leaves overhead. In a flash her kunai was drawn and she was to her feat. Two seconds later and there was a flash of pain as a kunai pierced her skin. Thankfully, her reaction time was very good and she bore but a scratch.

On guard now she detected the trajectory of the knife and sped in that direction, raising her weapon as she did. She heard her assailant moving somewhere to the left of her and followed. Suddenly, a glimpse of a fist in her periphery triggered her finely tuned reflexes and she lashed out, grasping the hand mid-air and holding on for dear life, aiming her kunai at where she assumed the jugular would be, all in a matter of seconds. The person who's fist was currently trying to break her face belonged to was none other than her maddening purple-haired companion, who matched her knife work, the metal clang of the kunai echoing through the trees.

Nose to nose and chest to chest with Anko, Rooen sneered and jumped backwards, leaving a good 8 feet between them, then shouted in frustration. "What the hell's your problem, Miterashi?" Receiving only a hoarse chuckle in response. A few moments passed before the older Jonin finally spoke.

"You're bleeding..." Rooen could feel the incredible radiation of blood-lust even from where she stood and felt compelled to hide her wound. Covering the cut with the palm of her hand, she barked back

"Yeah, and who's fault's that! If you weren't such a fuckin' nut-case we'd be done searching this shit-hole by now!" Anko smiled from her spot in the clearing, answering to Rooen's suprise with

"I only jump you so often because you intrigue me." The blonde eyed her partner carefully and questioned "Why?" Anko sat down on the ground in a 'matter-of-fact' kind of way and said

"Well, If I knew about you I wouldn't need to find out... Sooo, Let's say these... reoccurring situations can be avoided by a little... " She raised her eyebrows "Info." Rooen sighed exasperantly and also took a seat, removing her hand from her throat as she did so. _Right_ she thought, _If I tell her what she wants to know...Within reason... then I can get on with my job.' _In her most 'up beat' tone of voice Rooen smiled and said

"Fine. Ask away." Anko's eyes grew instantly brighter and her trade-mark smirk appeared upon her lips.

"Right, First off! Why do you smoke? It's bad for you" Rooen sighed and answered

"Gee, Ma! I didn't think you cared!" When she received a dangerous stare from her partner, she changed her answer. "It's just a bad habit from my black-op days." Anko gave a curious smile and asked

"You were an ANBU? No way! You must be stronger than you let on!" The blonde remained silent. "Okay, you're not of Konoha, are you?" Now it was Rooens turn to look surprised.

"I thought most people didn't know... But you're right, I'm of Keiagakure, the land of light, long ago destroyed. Your Hokage, Tsunade-Sama, was very kind to my friends and I ... She let us join your village." Anko carried on

"And there was only the four of you left in the whole village after the war, wasn't there?" Frowning now, Rooen answered

"Yeah...Me, Kitami, Rhysaki and Reiki.. Just us." Somewhere in the distance a bird crows and flys to the sun, feathers following in it's wake. The blonde hears this and smiles, feeling sympathetic for that loner. Her mind being so far away meant that Anko's final question was quite unexpected.

"Okay, Last question... You don't happen to be gay, do you?" The younger ninja opened then closed her mouth, quietly deciding just to stand and light a cigarette. Anko smirked devilishly, also getting to her feet and chuckled "That is such a yes." Taking a deep drag Rooen replied

"So what that I am?" Anko tucked her hands into her pockets and answered

"So. It means I was right!" Exhaling a large cloud of smoke, Rooen looked towards the sky and thought to herself _What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 2! Thanks for reading and, remember, Reviews are sex! So sex me up ;D haha ...Lou x


	3. The Past

[Authors Note: Right! This is chapter 3 of 'Partners'... I think it's mostly gonna be Rooen and Anko bonding :P Please, Enjoy! R&R Too, if you like! ...Lou x]

Chapter 3: 'The Past'

After searching a good half of the forest, the two Kunoichi decided to take a break. Rooen, who was leaning against the mesh metal fence surrounding the forest, began to engage in her second favourite pass-time: smoking, of course. Anko simply stood beside her and waited for her to finish up.

The smoke from Rooen's lit cigarette curled in semi-opaque wisps around her and stung Anko's eyes. The veins in her throat stood out as she inhaled the lit tobacco. Anko felt an involuntary pang of blood-lust at the sight of the throbbing arteries, and mentally cursed Orochimaru. She had always blamed him exclusively for many of her social abnormalities.

Rooen could feel the other woman looking at her. You could say, she had a sort of sixth-sense when it came to those things. She knew Anko was staring at her throat. She didn't mind particularly, being used to people looking at her in much more disturbing ways. However, after three whole minutes of being ogled, Rooen decided to raise a questioning eyebrow and ask, "Problem, Mitarashi?" Anko gulped and looked away quickly, muttering something about Orochimaru and the curse mark. Coughing, Anko turned away from Rooen uncomfortably and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, kiddo. I don't mean to stare. It's, uh. Just. Things from my past. 'Kay?"

The blonde slowly lowered her eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah, okay..." she trailed off, thinking. _So I'm not the only one with secrets, huh? We'll see about that. _After ten seconds of silence that felt like a lifetime, Rooen spoke. Her voice was hoarse and dry. "So... Uh. Nice weather we're having, eh?" She laughed nervously and scratched at the back of her head. "Cut to the chase, kid. What do you want to know?" Rooen's eyes widened slightly and she cocked her head to the left. "What happened to you, Anko?" At this, Anko lowered her head and sighed. "I was running. Running in the darkness. Away from him, from Orochimaru. I didn't know where I was. All I knew was I needed to get away. He did things to me. Indescribable things. It was horrible..."

"_Please, Master. Stop it. PLEASE!" An eight year old Anko screamed. It was happening again. He was doing what he always did. Orochimaru's cold fingers slid along her milky white thigh, tickling the virgin flesh that lie there. He was committing an unspeakable sin. Defiling a youth. Taking her innocence away from her. He was used to hurting her. Her innocence wasn't the only thing he had stolen from her. He had cursed her with the Seal of Heaven Mark. It took her childhood from her. He also corrupted her mind. All those nasty thoughts and sights. On countless occasions she had seen him touch other girls, slaughter young boys. He always told her she was his favourite, though. He would always kiss her on the lips before she was sent to bed. She felt special. She... Loved him, in the only way she knew how. He was the closest thing she had to a friend, to a father. All of the things she would never have if she ever returned home. Until one day, he changed. He found a new favourite. Anko had always thought that she was his favourite. She thought she was the special one. She was heartbroken. She couldn't see what this boy had that she didn't. Sure; he was tall with the body of a warrior, but she was every bit as good... Wasn't she? The last day she spent with Orochimaru was the day she realised what he was. He was a monster. She'd seen him kill people, and that was bad, but this time she saw him devour a person. Make a person a part of him. It was traumatising to see the boy, his favourite boy, scream his last breath as the ritual was completed and Orochimaru stole his power and his body. It was at this point that Anko ran for her life. The overwhelming feeling of sickness nearly made her knees buckle. She had been living with the boogie-man and she had never known. She could no longer remember if Orochimaru tried to find her, if she was injured. She only knew that she found Konoha and that she was saved and was eternally grateful for it, even though from that day forth she knew her destiny was to find and kill that monster._

By the end of her story Anko's voice had broken with emotion, the distant memories of her past too traumatic to recall. Rooen considered embracing the older Jounin, but instead placed a tentative hand on her shoulder, attempting to soothe her. After a few moments, the purple haired kunoichi regained her composure and stood up straight.

"Best carry on with our duty, huh?" The blond just smiled and nodded in response, realising that she and this woman she had so loathed had much more in common than she cared to admit.

[This is the end of Chapter 3! I hope it didn't suck too much; I'm kinda worried that I'm not doing too well- So If you can be asked, I'd like to know if that's the case! Remember, Reviews are Sex, so sex me up! Thank you!..Auntie Lou x]


	4. Captive

[Authors Note: I hope I'm doing alright so far! It took me a whole day to write this n'all so if you read take the time, remember to drop a review so I know what I'm doing right or wrong! AND As ever, Enjoy! ^_^ ...Lou x]

* * *

**Chapter 4: 'Captive'**

Anko sighed and took a sip of her nettle tea, inhaling its gentle aroma. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as her fingers instinctively curled around the warm mug. It was raining, again. It hadn't stopped since they had left the forest of death, and it showed no signs of letting up any time soon. They were in a small village half-way between Konoha and the Sand, taking a tea break. The Hokage herself had intercepted their duty, asked them to go on a specialised mission to take some secret documents to the Sand ASAP.

They weren't even allowed to look at them, only to deliver them - and quickly, too. Anko was enjoying her tea but the relative warmth of the parlour was short lived as Rooen had to step outside for yet another cigarette break. Her nerves were on end and they had been directed to stay in a pair at all times. Personally, Rooen didn't know what the fuss was about. They were big girls, they could look after themselves. Unfortunately, as she was thinking that she felt a sharp pain at the back of her neck and soon after blacked out, the same happening to Anko.

When they came round they were in a dingy, cold room. It looked somewhat like the inside of an Red-Indian tepee and it smelt damp and unclean. The floor was gritty beneath her and her neck stung from where the poison dart had hit her. Rooen tried to rub her blurry eyes but found her hands bound behind her. A tide of panic rose at the thought of being out of control, helpless. She swallowed her fears as the effect of the drug was wearing off.

The first clear image her eyes registered was Anko being struck in the face by tall, broad man with a sound headband. He was obviously sent to try to retrieve the scroll they had been told not to lose. This is when it struck Rooen. They had been captured by the enemy. She didn't know how, all she knew was that they had been caught. They'd failed the leaf. Rooen felt a pang of guilt and gritted her teeth. She had let her village down. Her Hokage. She had failed them.

Her thoughts were taken to the present at the sight of the sound Ninja raising his fist to strike Anko once again. The purple haired kunoichi stared bravely into the man's eyes, not giving him the satisfaction of her fear. This display of diligence did nothing to stop the bone shattering blow that was his fist connecting with her face, producing a sickening crack as her nose was broken.

As the assailant pulled away from his victim, Rooen could see the full effect of the chakra infused blow. Anko was slumped forwards, only just conscious, her body weight supported by the ropes that bound her to the wall. Blood gushed from her wounds and along her face, neck and chest. The punch must have done more damage than the blonde had thought. The man still stood with his back to Rooen, admiring his work. And without even seeing his face, she could imagine him smiling, congratulating himself for a job well done.

Rooen snarled in disgust and spat at the back of her captor's head, the ball of spittle hitting its mark comfortably. The sound Nin quickly turned to face her, rage clearly ablaze in his features. His eyes flitted between the semi-conscious Anko and the battered and bleeding Rooen. A throbbing vein was visible in his throat now, his nostrils flared with anger and bewilderment at the Kunoichi's actions. With a dangerous tone in his voice the man grabbed a hand-full of Rooen's hair and growled "You fuckin' bitch!" Within moments she was pulled to her feet, the ropes that bound her ankles and wrists digging uncomfortably into her skin. "You'll see what happens to girls who can't behave themselves."

Rooen kept the same expression of distaste as he dragged her into the centre of the room, her feet dragging across the ground. He swiftly tied the ropes around her wrists to a purpose installed pole horizontal to the ceiling, successfully suspending her from it. Being the height she was meant her feet only just touched the ground and she was forced to stand on her toes to avoid straining her arms. The man smiled and produced from the sack he kept upon his back a metal rod, somewhat similar to a baseball bat.

It was obvious what was going to happen, but Rooen couldn't quite understand why he wouldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, why he would only beat them. Her thoughts were quickly chased from her mind by a sickening strike to her stomach. She doubled over as best she could and wheezed out a shuddering breath. Another hit came just as quickly and she gritted her teeth as the air was forced from her lungs. There was soon another swing, and another and another until soon a strangled kind of groan was forced from her lips.

Even through the veil of pain that surrounded Anko, she could hear the heavy thumps of metal against flesh and the stifled shouts of pain as Rooen took her beating. With little strength to spare the purple haired Ninja tilted her head to watch the spectacle. Her vision was beginning to blur, but she tried her best to keep focused on this sickening scene. A few silent seconds passed, and both Rooen and Anko thought that their captor had given up on his horrendous torture. But without warning, and with only a jagged gasp from both girls, he drew back the rod in his callous hands, and delivered his final blow, straight to the ribs.

She could tell instantly that at least two of her ribs were broken, and she couldn't help but let out an agonised wail as she felt them give way. The man smirked and grabbed a hold of her face, forcefully turning her head aside and barking in her ear "Ya' think that's painful, ya' fuckin' slut!" He took a Kunai from his leg pouch and sliced the bonds on her wrists, letting her fall freely to the ground. She landed on her chest and agony spread through her entire system, leading to yet another wail of pain. "By the time I'm done with ya', broken bones'll be the least of your problems!"

Anko watched her partners' plight with a sense of growing apprehension and terror. This lunatic that had captured them didn't seem to be showing any sign of stopping, and they weren't due back to Konoha for another two days so nobody would come looking for them for at least another 48 hours, by which time they could both be badly injured... or dead. Even worse, Rooen seemed to be his main target, bearing the brunt of his cruelty, meaning he probably intended to kill her and keep Anko hostage or something along those lines. Rooen being on the floor, they were now on the same level and Anko could see the pain on her face. The girls eyes were closed tight, her eyebrows synched close together and her hands curled into tight fists. Dust blew up in plumes before her gasping mouth and her body twitched in effort to keep from tears.

Before long the sound ninja had grabbed Rooen roughly by the arm and flipped her onto her back, quickly pinning her hands down above her head and straddling her. His face mere inches from hers now, the blonde could feel his rancid breath on her cheek as he spoke "...Ya' know... I like defiance in a woman." Letting free one of hands, he let one of his own slither down to cup her left breast. Growling, she backed away from his touch and winced as her broken ribs moved in her chest cavity. The man only smirked and lowered roughly squeezed the mound of flesh, causing Rooen to Jerk away regardless of the pain. He began to laugh at her futile attempts to escape and in desperation the blonde hissed "Get your hands off me... Now!"

Much to the sound Ninja's surprise the young woman found the strength to buck forwards and head-butt him squarely in the face. He recoiled and shouted out in pain, clutching his bloody nose. Rooen tried to use his surprise to her benefit and began to drag herself backwards; using her newly freed arms as props, but the Ninja was quick to react and swiftly punched her in the mouth, causing blood to fly and teeth to chatter. Half amused, half outraged the man shouted "THAT'S WHAT YA' FUCKIN' GET, BITCH!" and quickly regained control of Rooen's twisting body, binding her wrists together once more and attaching them to the wall. To prove a point he made it his business to tear the bandages from Rooen's upper body, leaving her completely bare-chested. Her fair skin was already beginning to bruise from the violent beating she had suffered and it was clear that her ribs were fractured in several places. The sound Ninja smiled in admiration of his work and took great pleasure in taking a finger and firmly placing it between two sections of broken bone, gaining a hoarse yelp of pain from his victim.

Anko was still watching the events unfolding through her steadily swelling eyes and she knew she had to do something soon. If she didn't it was clear that Rooen would be subject to more vicious torture and by quite likely, rape. Trying to remain calm she tugged at the ropes binding her to the wrists to the wall, testing for weakness. A sudden stab of pain assaulted her senses. She was sure at this point that her shoulder had been dislocated during the fight to bring her here, but to save Rooen she would have to relocate it.

Great. She shifted her position so she was arms length from the wall, the whole time being careful not to rouse the suspicion of the ninja currently grasping Rooen's hair, and whispering God knows what filth into her ear. She then straightened both arms, clasping her palms together. _This is gonna fucking hurt. _Using the pressure of the rope she pulled away from the wall, extending the muscle. She gritted her teeth and aligned the ball of her shoulder with the socket. Wincing at the already mounting pain she prepared for the twist. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fu- _**Crack**_. _And her arm was back in its rightful place.

By this time the deranged man had decided to turn his hand to his kunai, using the blade to inflict wounds of verifying severity upon his young victims quivering flesh. Rooen could handle the kunai; it was what the man's other hand was doing that she wouldn't be able to bear for much longer. His palm was resting on her inner thigh, his fingers just brushing her crotch. She didn't want him touching her there. If he did she was afraid she'd become the defenceless damsel in distress that she loathed ever being, begging him not to hurt her. He seemed to somehow read these thoughts and reacted accordingly, smirking as he tucked his fingers under the elastic of her waist-band.

Her eyes widened instantly as she backed away in vain. "Now, now little girl... Don't struggle..." Rooen kicked out with both legs, to no avail due to his greater mass and strength. He tutted and slapped her hard, her cheek instantly ablaze. "Don't test my patience, idiot." His hand slipped lower now, his fingers toying with the lace of her underwear. "I always get what I want in the end." Tears threatened to fall and her throat constricted with uncomfortable emotion. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes tight, trying to rid herself of the increasing sense of defeat and failure. Just as a cold finger was forced into her womanhood, Rooen heard a loud thump. She opened her eyes to find a bloody and half blind Anko standing over them holding the same rod that had been used to beat her. She had cracked the man's skull. Moments later he collapsed, his hand sliding from her trousers as he fell. He was surely dead.

The second his body had hit the floor Rooen burst into tears and Anko was at her side untying her bonds, trying to comfort her. Trying not to cry herself she whispered "It's alright, Rooen, he can't hurt you now sweetheart." With her wrists untied the blonde rose to stand but instantly fell back with pain, her ribs screaming for attention. "A-Anko... He's broken my ribs... Can't stand..." The purple haired kunoichi took a moment to take in the situation. The scroll was over in the corner, along with her rucksack. "One second, hon." She dashed to where the scroll was and stuffed it in her bag, swinging it over her shoulder as she ran back to her fallen comrade.

After assuring Rooen that she would be as gentle as possible she picked her up, one arm under her legs and the other attentively under her arms. The blonde looked up at her friend and gasped. Anko's nose was severely broken, almost completely flat and she had the beginnings of two black eyes. That wasn't mentioning the blood, fresh and dried, that covered her face and chest.

Rooen frowned and gently raised her hand to Anko's face, gently smearing away some of the blood and sighed "Oh, Anko... Your nose... You're covered in blood." The older woman just smiled and began to walk towards where she assumed the exit would be, saying quietly "Let's get out of here..." Sure enough the door Anko encountered led to the outside world and she was soon outside in the fresh air. The weather seemed mild enough, but it was beginning to rain. It was at this point that Anko realised Rooen was half naked and that they were heading towards a village on the horizon. In an attempt to cover the girl's naked frame Anko, with great difficulty, managed to remove her coat and drape it across her. When they reached the village they booked into a hotel, ignoring the stares they received and headed straight for their room.

Both Rooen and Anko had taken brief medical training courses before they left, on order of the Hokage, so they set about healing their wounds. Anko laid Rooen upon her bed and placed her hand gently upon the bruise now blooming over her ribs, earning a pained gasp from her patient. The purple haired kunoichi took a deep breath and concentrated her chakra to the broken bones, healing them slowly, like she had been taught. They sat in an awkward silence, mainly due to the fact that Rooen's breasts were still fully exposed. Rooen realised this and in an attempt to lighten the mood, she smirked and asked "How do you like 'em then, Anko? Anything like you dream about?" finishing by sticking out her tongue and wiggling her chest from side to side, before stopping due to pain. The older ninja blushed deeply, but luckily the blood covered her embarrassment and she coughed coolly. "Well, Uh... Your boobs are, um... Nice?"

Rooen pouted and glared down at Anko "Just nice? Jee, you know how to flatter a girl." Anko may have thought she was being serious but for the fact that the blonde couldn't hide her amused smile and both women burst into laughter. Anko's healing was soon over and Rooen's ribs had been fully restored, although the pain would continue for a time. The issue of a bra was still on the cards, and as neither Rooen nor Anko wore one and Rooen's 'shirt' had been torn to shreds during the attack the only option was to wear nothing temporarily. The blonde decided that her facial wounds weren't worth treating, a few bruises here and there. The two made their way to the bathroom, Rooen leaning on Anko for support, and cleaned the blood from their faces.

Sitting on the edge of the bath, Anko winced as Rooen dabbed at her broken nose. When the blood was cleared away, Rooen took hold of Anko's nose gently and told her "I'm gonna have to break this back if you want your handsome old face again, you know." The older woman blushed again and just shyly smiled her approval. Rooen counted down calmly. "Okay... 1...2.-" There was a hot flare of pain in Anko's nose and she jerked away from her friend. Looking into the mirror she saw that her nose was as it should be but her eyes were still black and beginning to puff up. Sure enough, there was an ointment that Rooen had packed to bring the swelling down but her eyes would still be miss-coloured and painful for the next few days.

Another thing which Rooen had packed happened to be a bottle of gin and when both women were cleaned up, settled and fully dressed (Anko had run down to the hotel pool and stolen a shirt from some poor woman) they indulged in a rather large glass each. Rooen sighed and laid back on her bed, taking a large sip of her gin. The alcohol burned her throat as it made its weary path along her oesophagus, but that was good. She liked the pain. Without thinking she took a cigarette from the bed-side table and lit up, taking a deep drag and thanking Kami for nicotine. Anko smelt the smoke and turned her head sharply to where Rooen was laying. "You're not allowed to smoke in here, jackass." The blonde rolled her eyes and took another drag, stubbing the offending butt on her forearm. Anko winced; she didn't know how Rooen could take that, the searing pain of a burn.

All of a sudden Rooen turned to face Anko, speaking in a quiet voice "It was my fault he found us." The older kunoichi looked puzzled and turned to lay on her side, facing the younger, who continued "If I hadn't gone for that fucking cigarette break..." Anko frowned and sat up "Hey, It's nobody's fault! They would've been after us no matter what!" It surprised Anko to see that Rooen had begun to cry. She rushed over and sat next to the blonde, cooing "Oh come on now! Come here!" The pair hugged, Rooen taking comfort in the warmth of another's body.

They both resolved to discuss the mission at breakfast tomorrow and decided simply to go to sleep for the time being. That night Anko dreamed of Orochimaru. The ways he'd touched her, she felt the fear she'd felt as an eight year old. She also dreamt that Orochimaru had done those things to Rooen. She cried in her sleep. Rooen dreamt of the man who'd violated her, she felt his unwelcome touch all over her body. The morning couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

[This is the end of Chapter 4! It was a long one, right? Haha- So you better review! Reviews are Sex, sex me up! Thank you!..Auntie Lou x]


	5. Bunk With Me

[Authors Note: And now on to chapter 5! :D Please, enjoy and if you have an idea for the story that you wanna throw my way, go for it! ^_^ ...Lou x]

**Chapter 5: 'Bunk with me.'**

The next dayAnko woke in a cold sweat, the anxieties from her dreams plain to see in her pale complexion and clammy skin. Ignoring the stiffness in her injured shoulder, she turned towards the clock upon the bed-side table. The florescent numbers glowed a confident 11.30 am. Frowning slightly, she yawned, her mind still in disarray from sleep. Her eyes widened as the meaning of the numerical display sunk in. _11.30? I haven't slept in that late since that night Kurenai and me stayed up till 4am watching finding Nemo and drinking peach schnapps! _

She was out of bed and running to the bathroom in two seconds flat, but before she reached the door she remembered her blonde haired companion and her eyes quickly darted to the bed situated at the other end of the room. Empty. Frowning yet again, she sauntered over to where the other woman had been sleeping, hoping to find a clue of her whereabouts. _Rooen doesn't seem the early waking type... _Sure enough, a hastily scribbled note was placed haphazardly upon the bed; it read **'Anko, You're still asleep and I don't want to wake you. Gone for a cigarette and a walk. Catch you whenever, Rooen.' **

Feeling somewhat useless in this situation, Anko dropped the note and ran over to the window, hoping to maybe catch Rooen returning. The view from their Hotel wasn't exactly that of an Italian Plaza. Sure there were trees, blue sky, it was even quite sunny but that didn't make up for the ugly concrete pool that was situated right beneath their room. The ugly concrete pool in which a bikini clad Rooen was floating. Floating on a large pink Lillo, cigarette in one hand, bottle of Gin in the other. Anko's jaw nearly touched the floor at the sight. _Is this what she calls going for a walk? _

Embarrassed at her friend's behaviour Anko cracked the window an inch and half-shouted half-whispered "Pejju! Pejju! What are you doing?" Rooen sat up slightly and slid her sun-glasses down her nose, looking over the lenses suspiciously, replying to the mysterious voice "...Anko?" The older ninja opened the window fully and jumped down to the concrete floor below, now on the same level as the younger woman she scolded "Drinking already? For the love of Kami!" Rooen shrugged and pushed her glasses to cover her eyes once more, laying back and sighing "Well, its five o'clock somewhere, isn't it." Anko rolled her eyes, stormed over to the pool and sat down moodily, huffing "So much for breakfast." The blonde shook the now half-empty bottle of Gin in her direction and smirked. "Liquid breakfast?"

Anko pouted and shook her head causing Rooen to shrug, following up with a large swig of the Gin and a drag on her cigarette. Observing the solemn face of her comrade Rooen smirked and kicked some water in her direction, the spray hitting Anko in the face. Surprisingly, it caused her to scream like a scared school girl and Rooen laughed merrily as she paddled away from the squealing Anko, who by this time had sworn her vengeance and was running round the pool towards Rooen. The blonde left her bottle on the pool-side and jumped from her perch on the Lillo into the water. For a split second Anko lost track of Rooen's location, meaning that it was very easy for her to be dragged feet first in to the pool.

The sound of Anko screaming at the top of her voice was surely heard in space as the cool water soaked her clothes and enveloped her body. Seconds later Rooen emerged from the water, cackling loudly and even more so as an extremely wet Anko also bobbed to the surface, already shouting "The hell do you think you're doing, Pejju!" earning no remorse, just more laughter and eventually a pained "You should've seen your face!" as she climbed back onto her Lillo. Feeling secretly amused, Anko waded over to Rooen and grabbed her waist from behind, pulling her backwards. "Oh no, you don't! Payback time!" There were two key things that Anko failed to notice at this point. Thing 1) Rooen's bikini top had become unhooked during the struggle and Thing 2) Her screams had attracted a 30 strong crowd of worried/irritated customers.

It was awkward to say the least, partly because Rooen had remained ignorant to her nakedness and broken free of Anko's grip, turning and individually scolding onlookers for staring at a woman while she was so scarcely clad. Without really thinking Anko stepped up behind the Rooen and snaked her arms underneath the girls own, using her hands as a make-shift bra, effectively groping her. Rooen felt a vein throb in her temple as she elbowed Anko hard and shouted "Hey! I don't mind yah' lookin' but keep your hands off !" It was hard to say who was more embarrassed. The rejected looking Anko, now nursing her ribs, the still fuming Rooen, who was making no attempt at covering herself up or the several old men who had sprung nose bleeds during the fiasco. Long story short, the girls were asked to leave the hotel. The owners insisting that they made too much noise, that they were rude to customers and to top it off that 'Their sort' weren't welcome in the old fashioned community they tried to create.

As they walked along the long and winding road towards the sand, having collected all their things and brought a flimsy white tank-top for the nude blonde, Rooen couldn't help but wonder what 'Their sort' were "-What did the old bitch mean 'Your sort'! I didn't know I was a sort! And that stupid moose who reported me for stealing her shirt from the pool! That wasn't even me! I mean sure I stole the bikini, But can you blame a girl for wanting to sunbathe!OH, AND ANOTHER THING-" By this time Anko wasn't really listening, her mind was firmly fixed on the lecture she had taken in the pool. Rooen had been so mad at her. _Maybe she thinks I'm annoying... Or perverted... Or maybe she thinks I'm ugly.. _She subconsciously raised a hand to her face and traced her fingertips along the delicate flesh of her cheek. She zoned back in "-And that's why I don't eat Mexican food... Hey... Are you okay, Anko?" The older woman only smiled shyly in reply, still feeling down-hearted. Not being one to pry, Rooen dug her hand into her pocket and retrieved a cigarette, expertly lighting up and drawing her first drag.

"You know, Smoking is a filthy habit." Anko warned her comrade.  
Rooen simultaneously smiled and exhaled a cloud of smoke, replying  
"Of course... Why else do you think I do it?" A slight blush began to creep upon the purple haired Jonin's cheeks. Rooen smirked and stubbed the cigarette out on her forearm, ignoring the grimace that her partner gave her. Anko still wasn't used to this particular habit of Rooen's. She often extinguished the last of her cigarette on her own body, not to mention that half the time she would take only one or two puffs before discarding said cigarette.

Slowly, the blonde began to talk. "Earlier on when I yelled at you for touching me..." An air of embarrassment shrouded the two, Anko choose to keep her head down and Rooen continued facing straight ahead "I was harsh. I was angry... I didn't mean to upset you, Anko." The purple haired woman feigned a laugh and replied "Why would that upset me? S'not like we're married or whatever..." Irritated, Rooen hit Anko in the arm and urged "Don't fuck with me! I saw that dejected puppy look you gave me after I slapped you one!" The older woman cringed and shrugged her shoulders "Okay, fine- You upset me..." Rooen smiled and shouted "See! Wasn't hard was it?" but on observing the 'puppy' look unveiling on Anko's face once more, she decided to be tactful. "Look... Just cause I reacted like that didn't mean I don't _like _you to touching m-" Anko stopped dead in her tracks and interrupted her before she could finish "So you DO want me to touch you!"

It was Rooen's turn to blush now as she scratched the back of her head and sped up, hastily replying "I didn't say that now did I?" receiving a delighted chuckle from a much more cheerful Anko, who had carried on walking. Taking in the distinct mood change, a train of thought began in Rooen's mind._ Kami, does this girl need her ego stroking or what? The slightest hint of a compliment and she gushes... I didn't even tell her I liked her! ...Wait, Do I like her? _... Grimacing at the thoughts popping into her head, she reached into her pocket yet again and pulled out a hip-flask. It was time to bring out the strong stuff.

By the time they reached the outskirts of the sand it was dark and they decided the best option would be to take refuge in yet another hotel and to wait until early morning to deliver the scroll. Their room was small but adequate, with two single beds and petite en suet. The blonde giggled as she stumbled up the stairs. She was drunk. Now you may think the amount of Gin she consumed on a daily basis would mean she was always drunk, but you'd be wrong. However, since taking a sip or two of the Absinth in her flask, Rooen was quite plastered. Anko rolled her eyes as she helped the drunken girl along the corridor to their room.

The older woman escorted Rooen to the bed under the window, figuring a good dose of daylight in the morning would be punishment enough for her sloppy behaviour. This left Anko with the bed situated aside the bathroom. After stripping down to her underwear, that being all she usually slept in, she set about the task of undressing the half-cut wonder to the left of her. She started with the shoes, which may sound easier than Rooen made it due to persistent bouts of leg thrashing. Next, her trousers, also easier said than done. As she took a hold of the waistband she warned "Right, Rooen...I'm taking your trousers off." Earning a laughing fit and a slurred "Good God, Anko... You are so desperate to get in my pants!" Anko smirked and tugged the material down the other woman's hips, being careful not to pull her briefs down with them.

The blonde squirmed away from her friend unsuccessfully, feebly batting away her hands. Anko was not discouraged and pulled the offending item down and off of Rooen's body in a flash, revealing the pale but toned flesh of her legs. Feeling a distinct increase in warmth, Anko cleared her throat and quickly covered the girl with her duvet, exclaiming "You're all ready for bed now, honey... And man you're gonna feel like shit in the mornin'!" Rooen rolled over and mumbled something about being tired. Anko yawned, feeling in a bad way herself as she wondered over to the light switch. She turned off the light and walked back over to her bed, sighing a "Goodnight." to the blonde, whom she doubted she was listening.

Less than a minute later Rooen popped an interesting question. "A-Anko..?" The older ninja was already drifting off to sleep, and grunted a short 'What?' Rooen shifted uncomfortably in her bed, hiccupped then groaned in her 'woe-is-me' voice "Anko...Sleep with me?" The kunoichi was awake and sitting in seconds asking in a confused tone "...Rooen?" The drunken emotional mess rolled to face her friend and slurred "Pretty pretty Please..?" Anko swallowed hard and replied "I...I couldn't. You're drunk. You'd regret it in the morning." Rooen furrowed her brow and dozily asked "What..?" And that's when in clicked. She was unable to control her laughter as she howled "You thought I was inviting you to have sex with me! Anko, No! You got me all wrong!" She flipped onto her back and giggled to herself until Anko was bold enough to ask what she really meant.

She felt embarrassed in herself for having to admit the real reason, but the alcohol made sure the truth was spilt. "I'm... Scared. Yes, scared..." she slapped a hand to her face and rolled her head back "And if you laugh at that, I'll murder you" In fact, Anko didn't find it amusing. She thought it was rather sad but sweet, too. A moments silence passed before Rooen felt a draft as the covers were lifted. The cold soon passed as the heat of Anko's body settled against hers. She instantly turned towards the warmth, wrapping a leg between that of her comrade's and snaking an arm around her waist. Anko felt flustered by the sudden amount of contact, even more so when the surprisingly cold cheek of Rooen settled on her Breast, using it as a pillow. Within minutes the younger girl was asleep and firmly un-movable so Anko took time to enjoy the proximity between herself and her friend. Her steady heart beat against her side, the stream of warm breath upon her chest as it was exhaled and the nerve tingling feeling as her thigh was caressed by Rooen's. It took nearly an hour for the pleasantries she was experiencing to be forgotten through need of sleep. This night both girls slept peacefully, Rooen's dream a drunken blur and Anko's an assortment of 'what-if' scenarios featuring a girl that was very close to her heart in more ways than one.

[Yes, this is the end of Chapter 5! Now, make an old lady happy and well, you know... sex/review me up... ;D Ta ...Auntie Lou x]


End file.
